


Cuddles are Irresistible

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets wounded and Isaac takes care of him. Then they cuddle. Written for a prompt by <a href="http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/">pilgrimkitty</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles are Irresistible

Isaac pulls Stiles’ arm close to his face and inspects the jagged knife wound that runs the length of his forearm. Thankfully it’s on the top and away from Stiles’ veins so they won’t have to worry about Stiles bleeding out. To Isaac’s untrained eye it won’t even need stiches if he can bind it right.

“It doesn’t look too bad, how does it feel?”

Stiles stares at him balefully. “I feel like I got knifed in the arm by a raving lunatic.”

Raving lunatic is an apt description. Stiles had somehow managed to be captured by a rogue hunter, just walking from the grocery store to his car, to be used as bait for the pack. It hadn’t taken long for Derek and the pack to find him and come to his rescue, but Stiles had still managed to be roughed up quite extensively, more than likely because of his mouth Isaac knows, including the knife wound to his arm.

Isaac huffs a quiet laugh and smiles softly at him, pouring a small amount of hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball. He tightens his grip on Stiles; ultra-aware of his strength compared to the other teen, and begins to clean the cut. Stiles hisses in pain, squirms briefly, and tries to pull his arm away.

“Sorry,” he says when Isaac gives him a cross look.

“I wish you wouldn’t make things more difficult for yourself in these kinds of messes,” Isaac confesses, wiping away the thick congealed blood. The cut might not have been that deep, but it had bled heavily in the time it had taken the two teenagers to get back to Stiles’ house. 

Stiles looks at Isaac from underneath his lashes. “I know,” he whispers, reaching out and resting the hand of the arm not currently in Isaac’s grip on his leg. “I could have kept my mouth shut but you know me. Can’t be quiet even if it kills me right? Although that dude was going to hurt me no matter what I did – to set an example he said.”

Isaac stops cleaning Stiles’ arm and grips his hand earnestly. “You just make me worry so much Stiles.”

Stiles shakes his head sadly. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Isaac shifts his grip to Stiles’ shoulders, mindful of the cut on his arm, and shakes him roughly. “Never be sorry Stiles. You being brave and loyal and so so determined to be strong are just some of the things I love about you. I don’t want that to ever change.”

Stiles smiles brightly and cups Isaac’s cheeks in his palms. He leans in and kisses him softly. It’s just a gentle caress of lips, but Stiles tries to pour all of his love and gratitude into it. He pulls away and licks his lips, tasting the chap stick that he knows Isaac steals from him whenever he can. A warm feeling blooms inside of him at that. He definitely does not mind Isaac tasting of something of his.

“I love you too Isaac. I think I have since before we started dating even, but I was too scared to tell you,” Stiles confesses, staring into Isaac’s crystal blue eyes. He loves looking into them whenever he can. They are definitely the window to Isaac’s soul – all of his emotions just shine through them.

Isaac reaches over to Stiles’ nightstand and grabs the gauze and tape from it. He doesn’t say anything in response as he starts to wrap up Stiles’ arm.

Stiles searches his face worryingly. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Isaac cuts off the gauze and applies the tape to it. He looks at Stiles bashfully. “Stiles, I’ve known I’ve loved you since that moment I saw you in the Sheriff’s station after I was turned. It was like an instant connection to both me and my wolf –” 

“What?” Stiles interrupts him, looking at him like he’s out of his mind. “But you tried to kill me that night!”

Isaac shakes his head vehemently and grins at him. “No not kill, my wolf wanted to mate with you pretty badly. If Derek hadn’t shown up and Alpha whammied me like he did, I more than likely would have tried to claim you right then and there.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, “Oh course you did. This Stilinski is irresistible.” He wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist and pulls him into a tight hug. 

Isaac slides his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and returns it. He loves that he can be this close to another person. For the longest time, he’d thought he would always be alone, but then Stiles had come into his life like a whirlwind – turning his it upside down even more than accepting Derek’s offer of the bite had. He doesn’t, can’t, regret saying yes to Stiles when he’d finally gotten the courage to ask him out all those months ago. It was the best non decision he’s ever actually had to make. He gently kisses the side of Stiles’ head and pulls away.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs and cuddle on the couch until your dad gets home,” he suggests, standing up from the bed and holding his hand out for Stiles to take.

Stiles places his hand from his good arm into it and allows Isaac to help him stand. “Well then, since my dad won’t be back until one or so, we have plenty of time for trashy TV and some couch cuddles. Lead the way.”

Smile firmly on his face, Isaac leads Stiles out of his room. If he hustles Stiles a little, he doesn’t feel bad. Cuddling with Stiles is one of his all-time favorite activities.


End file.
